


Our little girl.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk gives birth to his and Carlos' little girl.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Our little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing someone giving birth. I have done a little bit of checking but most of this is coming from other fanfic's I've read and I'm hoping it's okay.

“It really hurts.” Tk cried as he laid back in the bed.

“I know it does.” Carlos said wishing he could do something to help his husband. 

“I just want in to stop.” Tk begged as he squeezed Carlos’ hand tightly. 

“I know you do.” Carlos said as he grabbed the cup of ice chips off the side. “But our baby girl is going to be here soon.” 

“Our baby girl is going to be here soon.” Tk repeated trying to make the pain that was going to come any minute seem more bearable. 

“Our baby girl.” Carlos smiled down at Tk. “Just a little while longer.”

“You said that an hour ago.” Tk pointed out as he moved again not being able to find any comfortable position. 

“I know but I’m pretty sure I mean it this time.” Carlos promised him. “The doctor said you were eight centimetres and you only have to be ten.”

TK just looked at Carlos before he went back to trying to prepare himself for the next contraction.

**********

“Carlos.” Tk said as he tried to breathe through his contraction. 

“I know baby.” Carlos rubbed his hand up and down Tk’s arm. “It will be over soon.”

“Hey Tk.” The doctor said as she walked into his room. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, in more pain then I’ve ever been.” Tk listed off when the contraction finally ended.

“I bet.” The doctor said walking over to him. “Let me have a look and we can see how far along you are.” 

“Go ahead.” Tk sighed as he moved his legs so that the doctor could have a look.

“I think you’re about ready to push.” The doctor said a couple minutes later.

“Really.” Tk asked breathlessly as he leaned back looking hopeful.

“Yeah really.” The doctor nodded with a smile.

**********

“One more push.” The doctor told Tk before his next contraction started.

“Just breathe baby.” Carlos told him as Tk pushed. “Just breathe.”

“I’m breathing.” Tk said a little annoyed. “What do you think I’m doing?”

Carlos kept his mouth shut as he let Tk squeeze his hand so hard it heart. 

“The shoulder are you.” The doctor told them with a smile. “One more push and she should be here.”

“One more.” Tk said to himself as he got ready to push. 

“Okay push.” The doctor told them.

Tk squeezed Carlos’ hand even tighter as he pushed again. 

“It’s a girl.” The doctor said even though both Tk and Carlos already knew that. 

Tk smiled as his daughter was handed to him. “She’s amazing.”

“She is.” Carlos agreed as he looked over Tk’s shoulder at their little girl.

“Our little Josie.” Tk said not able to take his eyes off of his daughter. 

**********

“I’d like you to meet your granddaughter.” TK said as Owen walked into the room.

“Granddaughter?” Owen asked as he walked into the room, Carlos and Tk having decided to keep the gender to themselves.

“Granddaughter.” Tk confirmed as he handed Josie to his dad.

“Josie Anya Reyes-Strand.” Carlos told him as he looked at his father-in-law hold his daughter with a smile.

“Josie.” Owen tested as he looked down at her. “It suites her.”

“Yeah.” Tk laid down a little in bed some of his exhaustion catching up with him.

“Sleep Tk.” Owen told him as he sat down in a chair. “You don’t need to be awake.”

“I don’t want to.” Tk told him not ready to sleep yet. “I just want to look at her a bit longer.”

“I know you do but she will still be here when you wake up.” Carlos pointed out placing a hand on his husbands shoulder. “I’m tired Tyler and I didn’t have to do half the amount you did.”

“That’s what happens when your daughter decides to take twenty-one hours to get here.” Tk mumbled as he let his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
